Temporairement absente
by Lady-Disaster
Summary: Risque de citronnade imminent dans une ambiance de débilité assez avancée. Petit cadeau à ma Lollie-L !
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'est à moi, même Cloé et la terreur de la salle B1 qui sont deux personnes réelles.

J'ai écris cette petite débilité en seconde, je suis maintenant en terminale, donc ça date. Mais j'ai pensé que cela serait un prélude parfait pour integrer un petit cadeau acidulé à ma Lollie-Lovegood d'amour !

**Temporairement absente.**

Oyez mes amies les histoires rocambolesques de Cloé, jeune femme de 18 ans, aux yeux vert et cheveux chatains et de son amie Mathilde, 19 ans, aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux bruns.

Ces deux brunettes ont un coeur d'artiste, cherchant à faire rêver avec des mots. Souvent accompagnées d'amies chères à leur coeurs, elles virevoltent de monde en monde. Ces petits drabbles ne sont la que pour aider les cours d'histoires, peu interessant, à passer sans s'abrutir à trop écouter cette voix si soporifique.

Temporairement absente. S'adresser à Rowling si urgence.

Mathy' et Cloé sont en histoire. Elles s'ennuient. Cloé dormait pour passer le temps tandis que Mathilde cherchait comment mettre Julien en rogne d'un seul petit mot. Toutes à leurs activitées passionnantes, elles ne virent pas le cruel ogre de la salle B1 arriver derrière elles et leur claquer un livre sur le crâne.

_ Miss Swan et Snape, puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps êtes-vous exempte de cours ?

Et c'est une Cloé rougissante qui répondit à la question en baissant la tête, alors que sa comparse soutenait les yeux d'onix de ces yeux ebène. Les même cheveux corbeaux, les mêmes visages fins, le même teint livide, et le même amour inter-maison impossible.

_ Excusez-nous professeur, mais le professeur Black ..., répondit la jeune Snape en accentuant bien le nom, le professeur Black nous a invité hier au soir pour discuter des points non acquis de son dernier cours.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! tempeta l'homme, plus communément appelé "Chauve-souris des cachot".

Et la sonnerie les sauva, sonnant le glas de cette première heure de cours catastrophique pour les deux amies.

_ Rah ! Il m'enèrve ! Il rumine sa solitude et se venge sur sa propre fille ! Il abuse franchement ! se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre la jeune Mathilde.

_ A qui le dis-tu ... Vivement qu'il trouve quelqu'un ! lui répondit son amie.

_ Arrête Choupy ! chuchota Mathy, Imagine qu'IL t'entende.

Se tournant d'un bond, la jeune brune ne vit pas le sourire narquois qui illumina le faciès de l'autre brune.

_ T'es franchement pas marrante. Et puis, toi aussi tu le dit que si Siri ... Oh bonjour professeur !

_ Salut les filles ! Dite moi, que complotez-vous encore ? Parce que je tient à battre ton père cette année. Je ne suis pas devenu directeur des Gryffons pour perdre la face devant Servil... Severus.

L'homme, une 30aine d'année, la peau mate, les cheveux mi-longs noirs, des yeux bleus electriques, en clair un bel homme, c'était arrêté en voyant l'expression made in Snape n°3, froid polaire hors période de réchauffement de la planète, bien entendu, de la jeune Snape.

_ Sirius ... siffla-t-elle menaçante. Regarde bien mes lèvres pour que je sois sûre que tu comprenne ce que je te dis, même avec ton cerveau de dégénéré du bulbe cervical. Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Entendre. Ce. Surnom. Sinon je t'émascule !

_ Pas d'bol, Remus m'a castré lors d'un de ces problèmes de fourrures ! répondit le concerné, un air guilleret au visage.

Un soupir résigné quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui laissèrent apparaitre un sourire des plus stupide lorsque passa un blond aux yeux gris. Et Sirius éclata de rire.

_ Noooooooooon ! Mais enfin ! Tu es comme ton père, tu cherche les ennuis Mathy.

_ Et toi tu cherche à souffrir. Serais-tu maso cher directeur adoré ?

Et oui, la jeune Snape était une foutu Gryffondor, ayant envie de rester avec cette jeune fille adorable qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Hermione Granger qu'elle s'appelait. Depuis, elle ne pouvait plus l'encadrer, surtout après sa crise de jalousie lorsque, par erreur, une lettre bien salace était tombée aux mains de Ronald Weasley, gryffon de 3ème année, à la place de son meilleur ami. Raté. Et depuis, Cloé et elle étaient inséparables.

_ Malfoy ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux ! s'écria l'homme-qui-ne-tenait-pas-à-vivre-en-tant-qu'homme !

_ Oh toi !

Et ledit Malfoy, alors en grande conversation avec le magnifique professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin, se retourna et envoya un sourire magnifique à la jeune femme. Avant d'éclater de rire. Saleté de Malfoy ! Cloé elle, sentant l'orage approcher, se réfugia derrière le lycan. Elle avait bien fait.

_ SIRIUS ! Tu va voir ! Et si moi j'allais dire à mon père que tu ne dors plus depuis qu'il partage tes fantasmes les plus chaud et qu'en plus, tu viens me les raconter ? Il te tuerais ! Après avoir experimenté le tout, mais je préfère éviter d'y penser.

/*SBAF*\

C'est le bruit de la main d'un Snape plus qu'en colère contre la joue du brun.

_ Tu met des idées salaces dans la tête de ma fille ! Espèce de salop ! Dépravé !

Et tout un tas d'insultes plus gentilles les une que les autres. Cherchant à échapper à la furie, Black courait, mais il se fit plaquer au sol avant que Snape père ne ... L'embrasse. Ou plutôt ne cherche à lui arracher les amigdales de sa langue. Traumatisés pour un moment, Mathy, Cloé et Remus s'éloignèrent vers l'exterieur, laissant les futurs (ou peut-être plus tellement futur ...) amants copuler tranquilement. Avisant le regard plus qu'énamouré de son amie pour son ptit loup, la jeune Snape s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant s'occuper. Elle rencontra quelque chose et tomba dessus.

Mais revenons-en aux deux autres.

_ Je crois qu'elle va être imbuvable pendant au moins un mois après ça ! s'exclama le loup-garou, inconscient du regard prédateur fixé sur lui.

_ Remus, souffla la jeune femme d'un ton plus qu'équivoque.

_ Oui oui, je sais, un mois c'est trop court, mais c'était juste une façon de parler. Et ... Cloé ? Tu ...

_ Dit moi loup des bois,tu viens faire des bêtises avec le chaperon rouge dans la fôret ? annonça la jeune femme, attachant une cape à capuchon pourpre.

_ Tu ... Mais enfin ! Enlève tes mains de là ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant après avoir sentit quelque chose se promener un peu trop au sud.

_ Fait pas ton prude !

Attrapant la cravate d'une poigne ferme, elle entrainat le pauvre innocent jusqu'à une clairière et lui sauta dessus.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre,écrit il y a peu, je pense, et j'espère, que ça se voit, quand même ! ^^

Lollie, j'espère que tu aime !

* * *

><p>"Son corps se tendit langoureusement dans un étirement félin, lui tirant un soupir de plaisir. Les rayons du soleil couchant nimbaient sa peau pâle de reflets dorés et ses cheveux semblaient s'enflammer, révelant une crinière brune mèchée de blond et de roux. Alors qu'elle se levait pour tirer les rideau, une silhouette se faufila dans la pièce à ses dépends, se coulant contre son dos. D'un geste emprunt de sensualité, l'homme dégagea sa nuque de la cascade bouclée qui y trônait, en profitant pour déposer ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte.<p>

_ Remus. soupira la jeune femme, un sourire dans sa voix.

La brune se retourna et s'empara de la bouche de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal face à elle, apaisant enfin l'envie qui la hantait depuis la fin des cours. Leur langues se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, s'abandonnèrent pour les laisser pantelants et ... Exités.

_ Pardon Cloé, la réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Dumbledore voulait ... commença le quadragénaire, coupé par une bouche avide.

_ Peut-être professeur. Mais ... Soyez persuasif. susurra-t-elle en fixant ses yeux verts dans les lacs de miel qui l'observaient.

Elle fut subjuguée par le désir s'y lisant et fut agréablement surprise lorsque celui-ci prit les devants. Délicatement, Remus traça du doigt la ligne de sa machoire, glissa le long de sa jugulaire pour finir par venir taquiner sa clavicule. Cette caresse fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

Se reveillant alors, elle entreprit d'ôter la lourde robe noire qui cachait le corps si désirable de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci enleva rapidement chaussures et chaussettes avant de se jeter sur le lit, entraînant la brune qui éclata de rire. Se dégageant de l'etreinte, elle se plaça dessus son loup-garou et l'embrassa, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

La tendresse guida leurs caresses un petit quart d'heure, mais l'electricité ambiante leur sembla tout à coup insupportable et ils entreprirent de faire voler en éclat leurs inhibitions. Tandis que la jeune femme déboutonnait sa chemise, Remus écartait les bretelles retenant le débardeur de Cloé, envoyant le vêtement voler plus loin une fois enlevé à sa propriétaire. Sa jupe prit le même chemin, suivit d'une chemise et d'une ceinture.

Les peaux se frôlaient, avides l'une de l'autre. Cloé soupira extatiquement lorsqu'une main vint prendre son sein, le torturant d'une caresse aérienne à travers le fin morceau de satin. Elle entreprit de découvrir chaque cicatrice barrant le torse de son blond, sa langue glissant sur chaque marque nacrée vant qu'elle n'aille chercher un baiser. D'un coup de hanche, le professeur de DCFM inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au dessus de sa belle qui soupirait de bien être. D'une main experte, il dégagea le soutient-gorge parme qui enfermait les formes aguichantes de son amante, ses yeux se repaissants de la vue. Ses lèvres survolèrent la peau sensible de la poitrine en une série de baisers papillons avant que ses dents ne s'emparent d'un mamelon, torturant la brune de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Un ronronnement proche d'un gémissement étouffé fut émis par la jeune femme qui glissait ses doigts encore et encore dans la crinière blonde striée de mèches grises, tirant légèrement dessus lorsque Remus fit glisser ses mains froides le long de ses flancs. Ses mains s'activèrent sur le pantalon du lycanthrope, les gestes rendus fébriles par l'exitation lui rendant la tâche difficile, mais pas impossible. Le vêtement partit rejoindre les autres qui étaient étalés près du lit en un tas desordonné, seuls témoins d'une passion débordante.

L'homme glissa ses doigts sous l'elastique du sous-vêtement de Cloé, le faisant glisser doucement sur ses cuisses fuselées avant de l'ôter. Le blond se releva légèrement, voulant observer la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui dans la plus complète nudité, celle-ci rougissant face à cet examen attentif de sa personne.

_ Tu es magnifique. souffla le professeur, semblant ne pas croire à son bonheur.

_ Je t'aime. lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il mit fin au baiser, reprenant sa respiration devenue anarchique et entreprit de couvrir ce corps chaud de baisers papillons. Ses seins, son ventre, l'interieur de ses cuisses et même cette petite zone derrière l'oreille, plus sensible, tout y passa, rendant la brune encore plus exitée. De façon cahotique, elle réussit à rendre ses caresses à son amant, passant de son torse à son dos, glissant sous son boxer pour pouvoir acceder au postérieur musclé du loup-garou et à son sexe qui durcissait de plus en plus. Le dernier vêtement ne resta pas longtemps en place sous les assauts répétés de la jeune brune.

Mais pourtant, la douce torture des effleurements ne s'arrêtat pas, Remus ne souhaitant pas aller trop vite. D'humeur taquine, il traça de lentes arabesques sur sa peau pâle, évitant avec une application académique d'aller trop loin. Mais Cloé ne voyait pas cette initiative d'un bon oeil. Langoureusement, elle se coula contre le corps chaud de son professeur, balançant son bassin dans une invite parfaite à la débauche, gémissant de frustration et de désir mal contenu.

Entendant ce son, la partie animale de Remus, qu'il avait réussit à contenir jusqu'ici, reprit le pas sur l'homme, cet instinct sauvage et indomptable qui le possèdait lors des nuits de pleine lune. Ses sens exacerbés lui confirmèrent l'état dans lequelle se trouvait sa compagne, c'est à dire à deux doigts d'atteindre le septième ciel, ce qui lui fit perdre tout sens commun. Un peu brutalement, il attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste, se fustigeant de traiter de façon si peu cavalière celle qu'il aimait mais n'éprouva plus de remords lorsqu'il perçut le désir de Cloé dans son regard et sa voix. Face à l'inactivité de son amant, la brune soupira avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres rougies pour un énième baiser qui sembla reveiller le lycan puis retourna la situation pour se retrouver assise sur ses hanches. S'empalant d'elle même sur le sexe dressé, elle imposa un rythme lent à leur ébat. Ne supportant plus cette trop douce etreinte, l'animâle reprit sa position dominante, écrasant un peu le corps chaud sous lui de son poids, montrant sa supériorité. La bestialité du va et viens qu'il imposa fut si rapide que la brune ne pu réfléchir correctement. Sa crinière s'étalait sur l'oreiller, emmêlée par les mouvements incontrôlés que le plaisir lui faisait faire. Elle entamma alors une litanie sans fin ayant pour seul texte un nom, "Remus". Le lycan n'était que grognements et gémissements bestiaux. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, le blond cessa tout mouvement pour observer son amante. Elle était si belle en ce moment, les lèvres entrouvertes, légèrements gonflées et rougies par les assauts de sa bouche, les yeux fermés et la tête relevée vers l'arrière. Tout en elle appelait à la luxure, et cette vision, accompagnée d'un coup de rein, lui fit atteindre le point de non-retour.

Un hurlement lupin se fit entendre dans toute l'école, effrayant la plupart des élèves présent dans le chateau. Cloé fut plus discrète et ne fit que chuchoter un "Je t'aime Remus" avant d'hurler son plaisir. "

"_ Wouhlala ! Cloé !

_ Et oui ! J'ai réussis à l'avoir ! Enfin !

_ Non, je parlais de ton imagination fertile chérie. Et aussi de ton courage. Ou de ta stupidité, au choix. Parce que déclamer un tel texte en plein milieu du cours d'histoire ... chuchota Mathilde, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hein ?

_ SWAN ! s'écria un homme aux cheveux gris, les yeux révulsés.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon ...

THE END


End file.
